codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Patriotism
This story is about a Russian named Yuri Gusev, a former security guard that was present at the Zakahaev International Airport massacre, and participated in the invasion of the United States. It's a solo Fanfic. Prologue Day 3, 2016 Yuri Gusev watched the people walk by as they went to their flights. He smiled to them as they passed by, and sometimes they smiled back. Though being a security guard sometimes sucked, since he had to stop the drunks from pissing on the decorations, it still had upsides. And today was his last day before the weekend. Some other poor soul would take over for him, and he could finally be back with Sasha and the kids. Yuri started to walk over to the Burger Town, to 'inspect' the food, so he could make sure it was safe. He bought a burger and fries, sat down at a table, and started eating his burger. Delicious; it had passed the test. Yuri began to reach for the fries, but suddenly he heard screaming, and gun shots. He pulled out his M9, and started to run toward the scene. A huge crowd of civilians started to run his way, pushing and shoving each other away. Bullets sprayed the crowd, and at least twelve people fell. Yuri was shocked, but luckily his feet were moving. He got behind a column for cover, hoping to god that this wasn't happening. "This is Officer Asimov, we are under attack. Requesting backup immediatly," said an officer over the radio. Yuri gripped his pistol tighter as he heard the gunfire get closer. He eventually got the bravery, and turned to fire on the terrorists. The second he popped out, a bullet went through his arm. "Great shot Alexi, now finish him off," said a man in black hair. One of the terrorists walked toward him, holding a M4A1 in his hands. Yuri closed his eyes; sure that he would not live to see another day. He heard a bullet shot, and it hit the concrete. But Yuri wasn't dead. "I killed him, let's focus on the main goal though, Makarov," said the Russian. Slowly, Yuri saw the man walk away, and heard gun shots in the backround. Chapter 1 Day 4, 2016, 1620 hours Yuri sat in the crew hold of a transport plane, ready to be dropped into Washington D.C. Just a day ago, Yuri had signed into the Russian Army, for outrage that America had even participated in this massacre. He had called Sasha that same day. "Are you insane, Yuri?," she asked ,"because you sound like you are." Yuri had covered his face while he talked to Sasha, waiting for his turn to sign up in the recruiting station. "Sasha, please....." "You'll get killed over there Yuri, and you'll leave the family alone here." Yuri sighed as he thought about the conversation, it took him five minutes to calm her down. "Sasha, I have to do this. The Americans had no right to do this, and who knows what they're planning next," he had said. Sasha and Yuri both said their goodbyes, and he hung up the phone. He quickly signed up at the office, and he was immediatly signed into a group. From there, Yuri's group was sent to the Commanding Officer, where he taught them the basics. RPG firing, firing weapons, enemy weapons and vehicles, and the battalion's plan of attack. The 23rd Shock Battalion, "The Sword of Russia" was Yuri's group. Then, they were quickly sent to the nearby Airbase, and immediatly put on them. That was the story up to now, thought Yuri. He then remembered his bag, and quickly pulled it toward him. He needed to check to see that everything was in there, so that he wouldn't be in battle wondering where his gun was. He quickly set his TAR-21 with MARS sight and his PP2000 to the side, and looked into the pack. Gas Mask, frag gernades, semtex gernades, smoke gernades, a couple flashbangs, two flares, four Claymore's , duck tape, 3 day rations, binoculars, and extra ammunition were all in the pack. Yuri quickly closed the pack, and set it between his legs. The he took his weapons, and put his PP2000 in it's holster. They were going to parachute in soon, so he had to get ready. Plus, he needed time to pray, since they did not teach the whole course in parachuting in Basic Training. A minute into the flight, a man put on the music for the old soviet national anthem. Immediatly, the whole cargohold began to sing the song....... "Unbreakable Union of freeborn Republics, Great Russia has welded forever to stand. Created in struggle by will of the people, United and mighty, our Soviet land! Sing to the Motherland, home of the free, Bulwark of peoples in brotherhood strong. O Party of Lenin, the strength of the people, To Communism's triumph lead us on! Through tempests the sunrays of freedom have cheered us, Along the new path where great Lenin did lead. To a righteous cause he raised up the peoples, Inspired them to labour and valourous deed. Sing to the Motherland, home of the free, Bulwark of peoples in brotherhood strong. O Party of Lenin, the strength of the people, To Communism's triumph lead us on! In the victory of Communism's immortal ideal, We see the future of our dear land. And to her fluttering scarlet banner, Selflessly true we always shall stand! Sing to the Motherland, home of the free, Bulwark of peoples in brotherhood strong. O Party of Lenin, the strength of the people, To Communism's triumph lead us on!" By the time the song was over, they were ready for the operation. "Comrades," yelled the Colonel ", get into positions!!!" The soldiers got out of their seats, and began to fasten their equipment to them. Red light filled the entire cabin as they moved toward the door, preparing for the assualt. AA fire was already shaking the plane, but the pilot kept it steady. "Attach the cord," said the Colonel. On order, the soldiers attached the cord that would automatically open the parachute when they ran out. The red lights suddenly turned green, and the huge cargo door began to open, showing the suburbs of Washington D.C. below. "Go!!!!" yelled the Colonel. About fifteen people in front of him began to run out of the cargo plane, disappearing as soon as they left. "Attach the cord," said the Colonel. On order, the soldiers attached the cord that would automatically open the parachute when they ran out. The red lights suddenly turned green, and the huge cargo door began to open, showing the suburbs of Washington D.C. below. "Go!!!!" yelled the Colonel. About fifteen people in front of him began to run out of the cargo plane, disappearing as soon as they left. Yuri was already running forward, and fear was overwhelming him. Why had he signed up for this? Before he could even think about stopping, he felt himself come off of solid ground, and felt himself floating down toward the earth. Yuri felt calmer now that he was out of the plane, except that the unpleasent fact of 'he could get shot right now' appeared in his mind. To focus off the fact, he looked around at the other soldiers landing. Hundred's of parachutists poluteed the sky as they made their descent toward earth. A couple of these brave souls were dead. Yuri then looked back toward the ground, and saw he was heading right into some power lines. Quickly, he twisted the parachute enough that he avoided the power lines, and landed in a back yard. ---- 1630 hours Yuri took the parachute back off of his back, and threw it on the ground. He was by himself, with none of his comrades around. He took out his TAR-21, and started to move. He decided that it was best to head through the house, so he wouldn't go directly onto the street. He opened the sliding door, walked in, and closed it silently. Then Yuri heard something he didn't want to hear. " This is Sgt. Peterson, 1st Infantry Division, 1st Brigade. I have been detached from our main convoy, and were attacked by landing Russian Forces. I need help immediatly." Yuri could hear the english perfectly, since he had taken English in college. Slowly, he began to sneak up onto the American, gripping his TAR tightily. "I repeat, this is Sgt. Peterson, 1st Infantry Division, 1st Brigade. I need help immediatly. Does anyone copy?" Yuri could see the American now in the living room. He had hid himself inside the house by moving some furniture near the window. He aimed at the american. Click. The gun didn't fire. Yuri had not remembered to put ammo in his current clip, since he was more worried about the others during the flight, The American managed to here the click sound, and was suprised by Yuri. He turned his head toward his SCAR-H, and looked back at Yuri nervously. "Oh shit....." said Yuri and Russian. The American dashed for his SCAR-H, scrambling on the floor; while Yuri reached for his PP2000. Yuri got a grip of it, and pulled it out. Blindly, he shot at the american. Bullets went through the American's back, and small blood splurts came out. The american collapsed to the ground; dead. Yuri shrank to the ground, tears swelling up in his eyes. He had never killed a man before, not in his whole life. The whole stress of it overwhelmed him, and he cried a bit. He eventually regained his composure, picked up his TAR, and headed toward the dead american. When he got to the american, he flipped him over with his foot. The American had gone pale in the face, and his eyes had rolled into the back of his head. He was too disgusted with the sight, and walked over to the radio, After reloading it, he aimed at the radio, and pulled the trigger.